


Newsies OCs HCs

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OCs - Freeform, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: A few HCs about my Newsies ocs that I might make a series about.





	Newsies OCs HCs

**Author's Note:**

> Next on the list of things that no one asked for...

**Winifred “Winnie” Tyler**

Appearance: 6’0, dark-skinned, black hair in afro, brown eyes, light grey headband, matching striped shirt with pockets at the front, and a matching skirt.

-16.

-Leader of Queens.

-Queen bee.

-Distinguished pan.

-Basically a combo of Heather Chandler from Heathers and Mama Morton from Chicago.

-Will kick you in the face.

-Highkey insecure.

-Flirty as hell.

-BDE.

**John “Skipper” Carney**

Appearance: 4’11, White, ginger hair in a small cowlick, green eyes, black backwards newsboy cap oversized grey shirt, black pants with red suspenders.

-14

-FtM trans.

-Has the big gay for Jack.

-Winnie’s right hand man.

-Distinguished gay.

-Perfect combo of sassy and salty.

-Will fight you without hesitation.

-Needs hugs.

**Akai “Bunnie” Sato**

Appearance: 5’3, black hair in low ponytail, hazel eyes, pink bow, grey plaid shirt, white skirt.

-16

-Japanese.

-Mom friend.

-In charge of little newsies.

-Functional aroace.

-Loves animals.

-Is Winnie’s best friend.

-If you make her cry Winnie’s coming for you.

-So freakin nice.

-Skipper’s sass has definitely rubbed off on her though.

**Maude Dwyer**

Appearance: 5’6, white, curly light brown hair in a Gibson Girl-ish style, green eyes, dark blue dress with a white dot pattern.

-16

-If you couldn’t already tell, she’s not a newsie.

-Wants peace and quiet.

-Chill and sarcastic.

-Winnie’s cool girlfriend.

-Just to be clear, Winnie’s a top and Maude’s a bottom.

-Always reminds her insecure GF that she’s beautiful.

-Cool vodka aunt.

-That’s it that’s the post.


End file.
